Don't be a monster
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: \AU/ Not for young kids or people looking for a bright story to read. Nox never learned what Love was when he was young from his parents, so thinking he knew what it was he did something horrible to his Best Friend, Zelda. Will he ever get a happy life at the end and find Love or never get one?


**Don't be a monster**

"Stop!"

Zelda shut her eyes as the tears somehow found a way out. Against her will her back arched from the hard mattress close to his body. "Nox, stop, please!" She cried out in desperation.

He didn't stop. Or maybe he didn't heard her for he continued on. He kissed her soft belly in a tender way. His hands almost loosing their hold on her small wrists.

A soft hiccup shortly escape her lips.

She opened her eyes and flinched when he came face to face to her. Her body shaking with her heart pumping in a crazy tempo. The moonlight linking through the light black curtains on Nox's face. By the moonlight Zelda could easily see his eyes.

His unusual eyes, the color of red, stared at her own blue eyes. There was longing in his eyes while there was fear in hers. She, being the smartest student in high school, couldn't figure out what Nox was longing for. There were three guesses in mind—

"Love me, please Zelda." There was no declining it there in his voice was a plea. "I just want to feel love. Please," His voice cracked. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he nuzzled her neck. He continued on, "I just want to feel love by you."

She felt drops of cold liquid on her bare shoulder. Zelda was torn from being scared of what was happening to her and puzzled of what to do. Nox had always respected her before. Even when they were small they had been best of friends. They both came from different families —Zelda being a rich family and Nox being a poor family— so they would have different views on certain things, but they still remained friends.

Zelda let out a sharp gasp with her eyes widening. She was no longer a virgin.

1-1

Her cries were muffled by the pillow Zelda clutched desperately on to. Knees reaching up to her chin she cried of what happen to her this past few hours. She didn't felt his presence next to her anymore but knew he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

He had put his black pants back on but left his black shirt lying down on the carpet floor somewhere. His body felt satisfied expect that deep inside he felt guilty for what he did. By the light casted by the moon outside he saw shadows surrounding his messy stuffs on the floor. Shifting, the shadows seemed to be mocking _AT_ him.

He glared at them.

Combing his black bangs to each side Nox seemed more confused on what Love was and how to obtain it. Abused and ignored at from his parents at an early year Nox, as a child, grow up emotionally scar. Learning that there was no such thing as "Love" in life he became tough and rebellious as to not let anyone get too close to him.

Until he meet Zelda in sixth grade.

He had gotten to cafeteria late resulting in no lunch for him to eat. He didn't know why at first but the young blondish-brown haired girl give him her burger. Nox had glared at her for it. But she had still hold out her hand containing the burger with an expressionless face. Nox had snap and made a rude comment to her. Snatching the burger he dashed out of there without looking back to see if he made her cry.

Two days afterward he saw her again only this time she was getting picked on by a teacher. He was only walking in the halls when he heard her telling the teacher that he was frightening her. The door to the classroom was closed and this had Nox interested in staying root to the floor. He had almost started walking away when he didn't hear anything else only that he remember what the girl did to him. So he stayed glued wondering if he should just leave or enter the classroom to see if anything was wrong.

Just by hearing a muffled cry did Nox banged open the door. The door slamming into the wall with full force startling the teacher and Zelda. Nox turned violent on the teacher. Punching, kicking, biting him with such angry into each blow and bite. He got suspended that day for three weeks. He didn't care.

When he came back everyone feared him. Everyone hated him. Everyone wished he wasn't born at all. Expect for her. She walked beside him with a shy smile, muttering but he didn't really listen. She didn't seem to mind. Every lunch she will sit next to him and give a piece of her lunch. He was skinny and extremely pale. His hair needing to be wash too. But she didn't complain of that.

He would see her after school in the library quieting reading a book in the floor. At times he would look inside at her from the window before walking away. Other times he felt like it he would join her.

Nox rarely spoke so when Zelda learned of this she would teach him how to speak correctly. Past a few months he grew comfortable around her and grew less violent. The teachers once disapproved of Zelda being around Nox had now approved of her hanging out with him. They saw a way to get through Nox.

Not being stupid, Nox would get frustrated of it. He didn't like that the teachers would use her just to get through him.

Come Seventh and Eighth grade they were best friends. Always hanging out, talking, and having fun after school. At times he wished he could live with Zelda then continue suffering at his house, but Nox continued to keep his suffering a secret from her.

Come ninth grade and Zelda's father had become rich from his job. She being a rich kid still hanged out with him, being more confident to speak out loud than muttering, and he was happy about it. She is his only friend and person that is ever kind to him. The other rich kids tried to bring Zelda into their group, but always fail.

He was happy about that too.

Every night when he couldn't take it he would go sneaking to Zelda's new house. All grand and off compare to his small and plain home. She had been surprise to know that he climb the tree and knock on her window so gently to be let in.

He didn't like his parents. How noisy they can be at night especially when they had become drunk. The way his father command his mother. The look on his mother's face to Nox of disgust every time she saw him. Nox's father had punished her before when they both discovered she carried him. She believe him, but always put the blame on her son of the reason she was getting punish and everything else.

So he was relieve deep inside when Zelda allowed him in her room. The way she give him her soft smile made him wanted to throw away the mask, break down and cry, and hug her. He wanted her to hold him, pat him in the back and say everything will be okay, and give him love that his mother or father didn't give to him. But he kept it on and he felt the weight deep inside of him grew so heavy.

Zelda had allowed him to take a shower in her bathroom. He, at first, didn't want to but soon enough he obeyed. The shower had been good. Very refreshing than good. He never had a warm shower; he had always take a cold shower at home when he had a chance. The way the warm water gently beating against his too intense back made him sigh in content. Knowing about his hair he chose an shampoo that smelled of coconut.

When he got out he was greeted with a bundle of clothes in Zelda's arms. "If you want I'll have a maid wash your clothes and you can wear these for tonight."

For tonight. Did she wanted him to stay? He didn't need to go home tonight?

Just in case he had asked, "Can I stay with you tonight then?" She nodded and handed him the clothes. At that spot Nox wondered if he was dreaming. If it was he didn't want it to stop because this was a rare type of dream.

The clothes proved to be big on him but he didn't mind. When he got onto her bed to sleep he wasn't the one to snuggled up to her. It was her that snuggled up to him. He was nervous for the first time of being too close to Zelda.

She fell asleep first. He stayed up thinking. If he had never meet Zelda before would he had slowly become like his parents? Probably so. Underneath the blanket he grab her hand, clutching it like how a young child would do to its mother. He shut his eyes. Ignoring the shadows and the inhuman voices in his ears and mind he drifted off to sleep.

Two weeks later Zelda wanted to see his home. On the outside he didn't care but on the inside he was scared. He didn't want Zelda to see the house that he lived in nor meet his parents. Maybe she saw through his eyes because she muttered, "Forget about it. I'm sorry I asked, Nox."

"N-No!" He grabbed her hand and she looked back at him. "You can come... Tonight."

Some of the students of ninth grade had always talked to each other about Love outside or inside of classroom. With the teachers not listening of course. Nox had been looking outside the classroom window at the sky with sleepy eyes when they started talking. Normally he would had ignored them but they had mention Love twice.

He started to listen in.

They, the three boys, talked about how they made Love to their girlfriends at night during an crazy party. They each recalled their actions with somewhat detail. That little dark voice inside of Nox's mind encourage him to do it, whispering that he could finally attain love with Zelda even by tonight. His heart lifted as he smiled to himself.

If he heard right by the three boys then Zelda would give him Love and he could also give her Love too. He couldn't wait for tonight.

Nox shut his eyes and his body started to trembled. This wasn't Love at all then? His hands turned into fists that clutched his pants. He finally heard Zelda crying beside him in the other side of the bed. He looked over his shoulder to see her slender form around his pillow. His heart broke on the sight and for what he did to his best friend.

"Zelda," he whispered horsely. He reached for her shoulder. Just by the touch of his fingertips through she released a violent shudder. His heart went up his throat. "Zelda, it's me— Nox, your best friend. I'm sorry for what I did." His voice croaked.

Taking his time he place his hand on her shoulder and brought his body almost close to her own. In a calming motion he lightly moved his hand up and down her arm. He could smell the coconut coming from her hair as he started to whispered to her ear, "It will be okay, Zelda, it will be okay." He hated the tears that rushed down from his eyes that he furiously blinked.

Not shaking anymore Zelda turned around to face him. He wanted to wipe those tears and their traces away but he refrained from doing so. "How can it be okay when you raped me, Nox?"

He didn't really had an answer to that. He keep opening and closing his mouth a few times as if the answer would magically flow out of it. "I had thought this would be a way for you to love me." He confessed.

She frowned. A sniff later from her. "Where's your blanket?"

He looked at her confused but give her his worn out blanket from the floor. She used it to covered her exposure body.

"Do you know what Love is, Nox?"

He shook his head.

"What you did to me was know as Rape— when someone forces someone to do sexual intercourse when the person doesn't want to and doesn't enjoy it. What Love is a strong feeling or a great affection which if two people are in love together will perform a great love-making sex."

Nox sit up straight from his lying position and turn his back on her. "I'm sorry. I just always wanted to feel Love since I was a little kid."

He heard the bed creaked and bitterly smile. He wouldn't stop her if she runs and calls for the police. A tinkling sensation dashed in his nerves through his brain when she warped her arms around his shoulder and rested her head on his right shoulder. "I'm a monster."

"You're not. Don't be a monster because you're my best friend Nox." His heart slowly went down his throat on those words.

"Tell me about your childhood." She simply said when the silence had begun to grow.

"I-I... Not here." In truth he didn't want his parents to come home and see her. His father wouldn't want her to leave anytime soon if he did come home drunk.

"Then carry me home and tell me as I take a shower."

He slowly nodded. "Now?"

"Yes."

He grab her clothes first into a small bundle and Zelda hold onto it as he lifted her up in his arms. She fell asleep as he walked outside his home. With his yard being a forest no one would wandered around during the dark and he could easily hide from his parents. When his arms grew tired he would hold his tongue and continued on. Only when Zelda would wake up she would sit and leaned against a tree as Nox's arm rested.

The moon was high above their heads when they finally reached Zelda's home. He helped her climb the tree to her unlock window and they both entered her cozy room. Nox sat down on the floor near her door after she entered her bathroom with the door ajar. He heard the water being turned on.

Did he had the courage to entered her bathroom after what he did? He shifted uncomfortable before getting up to enter the restroom. The warm steam touched his skin as he sat down next to the tub. Zelda opened the curtains a bit to reveal her sitting down as the water flow down at her belly and her long blondish-brown hair covered her chest.

"Ready to hear about my life?" He asked her and she nodded. He took a deep breath and started.

1-1

When he finished he was inside the tub with her, her head resting on his bare chest. His arms wrapped around her. They both had started to cry again.

"Your real name is Dark Link?" She sniffed.

"My parents did it as a cruel joke." He glared with his teary eyes up at the ceiling. "So I decided to call myself Nox after hearing it from English class."

"Why do you think I'm not a monster?"

"Because you felt guilty for what you did and you shouldn't think like that because I always see deep inside you a scared person wanting no one to get near you expect for me."

"Why aren't you scared of being close to me?"

She looked up at him. "My body is scared of being close to you, but we both know you wouldn't do it again. And it may take a long time for me to do it with you but with both of us wanting it."

He didn't missed how she said 'us'.

"I-I... I love you, Zelda." Nox muttered through her hair.

She clasped his large hand in her own small one. "I love you too, Nox."

1-1

"Link! Link, you can do it!"

A seven months old boy cried out happily as he walked toward his father. He almost fell facedown before his father caught him in his arms. He nuzzled his son as Link tried reaching for his father's black bangs.

"Wait till your mother comes home to see your progress!" Nox cheerfully cried out as he lightly toss his son up in the air.

When he caught his son he was clapping in joy. His light blue eyes shine brightly. Everything he inherit was from his mother: eyes, blondish-brown hair with a hint of black, ears, and nose. "Hopefully you become a smart student like your mother too." His son laughed and resumed his goal of getting his father's hair in his chubby hands.

Nox walked toward the window to look outside to see a warm sunny day. "Twenty more minutes till she gets out from school Link. Once she comes home we'll be going to see your Grandfather." The Grandfather was Zelda's father. Nox didn't care what his parent were doing without him in their lives. He had a happy life now to live with his wife and son. And he plan on giving his son a happy life too.

\The End/

First one-shot story of Dark Link/Zelda by using DraftPad app! :D

At times it was a pain but I still enjoy typing this story in my phone. This story was somewhat influenced by the song called Monster by Meg and Dia and mostly by my imagination. :)

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
